Not Lesbian Just Love
by Ai Fellina
Summary: Aku tak menyangka akan begini. mulai dari kejadian buruk itu dan tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini. bukan, kami bukan lesbian, kami hanya menyayangi satu sama lain lebih dari sepasang kekasih. pair:femNarufemSasu. warning: Shoujo-ai, OOC, one shot, kesalahan tata bahasa dan tanda baca. sedikit vulgar. dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.


**WE AREN'T LESBIAN BUT WE LOVE EACH OTHER MORE THAN A COUPLE OF BELOVED**

Pair: femNarufemSasu

Warning: Shoujo-ai, kesalahan dimana-mana.

Aku adalah sahabat Naruto Uzumaki. Kami berteman baru 3 tahun tapi aku begitu menyayanginya bahkan lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Aku yakin Naruto mengetahuinya karna tak jarang aku mengataknnya secara gamblang pada nya, tapi Naruto tidak mengatakan bahwa dia juga menyayangiku seperti aku menyayanginya. Dia hanya mengatakan bahwa dia menyayangiku. Hanya itu.

Aku selalu takut jika Naruto berhubungan dengan lelaki yang tidak ku kenal baik karna aku tidak ingin Naruto di'apa-apa'kan dan kehilangan keceriaannya. Aku benar-benar takut. Aku selalu mengatakan itu pada Naruto. Tapi dia tidak pernah menurutiku. Dia selalu berkata bahwa dia mendengarkan ku tapi setiap nasehatku selalu diabaikannya, tak pernah dilakukan. Bukannya aku tidak percaya pada Naruto, aku hanya merasa bahwa dia tidak suka mengikuti nasehatku yang mungkin kampungan itu.

Sampai suatu malam Naruto pulang dengan tubuh berantakan dan penuh bekas cupangan di tubuhnya. Siapapun tahu apa arti bekas itu dan itu adalah hal paling menakutkan bagiku. Ini adalah hal yang paling ku takuti. Aku tak ingin mengingatnya. Aku ingin di bangunkan dari mimpi buruk ini. ini tidak boleh terjadi! Apa lagi pada sahabatku!

Gara-gara itu Naruto jadi tidak pernah tersenyum lagi. Naruto selalu menangis dan menghindariku setiap kali aku ingin memeluknya dan menghiburnya. Aku benar-benar hancur melihat sahabatku seperti ini,duduk di sudut kamar sambil menangis dan memaki dirinya sendiri. Aku tidak sanggup. Biarlah aku yang menanggung semuanya asalkan dia tetap bisa tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. a..aku.. a..aku sudah tidak suci lagi.." ucapnya lagi. Ingin ku sumpal bibirnya agar dia tidak lagi berbicara seperti itu. Itu membuatku semakin hancur.

Aku mendekapnya erat-erat, aku tidak peduli jika ini akan membuat dadanya sakit ataupun sesak. Aku hanya ingin memberikan kehangatan untuknya. Aku ingin menjadi perisai pelindung untuknya. Menjadi orang yang dapat dijadikannya sandaran. Bukannya aku ini sahabatnya? Dan aku menyayanginya.

"Naruto, sudah, jangan menangis lagi.." ucapku mengusap air matanya dan mendekapnya lebih erat lagi jika itu masih mungkin. Aku menempelkan kepala ku dengan kepalanya agar dia bisa merasakan bahwa aku di dekatnya. Aku mengelus punggungnya yang basah oleh keringat. Ah.. Naruto.. kenapa kamu jadi begini?

"Aku sudah tidak suci Sasuke! Hiks... hiks.. a..aku kehilangan semuanya.." ucapnya bergetar. Air matanya tidak juga bisa berhenti mengalir.

"Kamu tidak kehilangan apapun, kamu masih punya aku, ku mohon Naruto, berhenti menangis, demi aku, demi sahabat mu.." ucapku menahan rasa sakit di leherku yang semakin menyiksa. Air mataku seperti ingin tumpah, tapi tidak boleh, aku tidak boleh menangis sekarang. Jika aku menangis siapa yang akan menghibur Naruto?

"Aku bukan orang baik! Kamu harusnya membenciku! Bukannya memelukku seperti ini! aku membenci mu!" ucapnya nyaris berteriak dan mendorong tubuhku kuat. Aku bisa mendengar nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal dan emosi yang menguasainya. Tapi matanya tidak menyiratkan bahwa dia benar-benar membenciku. Hanya ada tatapan rapuh disana. Bolehkah aku menutup mata itu agar tatapan itu hilang?

Air mata ku tidak bisa ku sembunyikan lagi, aku benar-benar menangis sekarang. Rasanya hatiku remuk redam, aku benar-benar hancur. Naruto, aku ada disini, aku sahabatmu, tempat mu menangis Naruto. Kemarilah, biarkan aku mendekapmu lagi, Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa membencimu.. aku menyayangimu.." ucapku mendekatinya lagi. Aku berusaha kembali menyentuh Naruto, menggenggam tangannya, mendekap tubuhnya yang begitu butuh kehangatan dan kenyamanan. Dan hanya aku yang mampu memberikannya saat ini.

"Tidak boleh Sasuke, tidak boleh, aku tidak pantas menjadi sahabatmu, a..aku.. tidak pantas kamu sayangi.." ucap Naruto melemah. Akhirnya Naruto menyerahkan dirinya di pelukanku. Air matanya bergulir ke dadaku. Tubuhnya bergetar dan terasa dingin.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap menyayangimu Naruto, kau sahabatku, kau saudaraku, kau segalanya bagiku..." ucapku mendekapnya makin erat. Air mataku jatuh kebahunya.

"S..Sasuke..." ucap Naruto menatapku dengan mata safirnya yang kehilangan cahaya.

"Jangan bicara lagi, sekarang tidurlah," ucapku membenamkan kepalanya di leher ku. aku mengecup kepalanya dan mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Ta..tapi.."

"Ssstt, tidurlah, Aku akan menjagamu, Naruto"

Aku tersenyum melihat Naruto yang sudah tidur dengan begitu damai. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan sedih. Aku terus menglus rambutnya yang lembab. Terkadang aku mengeratkan dekapanku agar Naruto semakin nyaman. Aku mengecup kepala dan pipinya dengan lembut. Apa aku seperti ibu dengan seorang bayi?

Aku membaringkan Naruto yang masih tertidur dengan sangat pelan di kasurnya agar tidurnya tidak terganggu. Aku melepaskan pakaiannya dan melemparkannya ke dalam keranjang di dekat pintu kamar mandi. Aku mengambil air hangat dan handuk kecil. Pelan-pelan aku membersihkan tubuhnya dan mengobati luka-luka Naruto. Anjing yang sudah membuat ini tidak akan ku biarkan hidup dengan tenang.

Suara ringisan kecil Naruto menyadarkanku dari lamunan penuh umpatanku. Aku langsung melilirik Naruto. Matanya membuka dan pecahan safirnya sedikit terlihat. Apa Naruto akan berfikir jika aku akan berbuat jahat padanya?

Tanpa ku duga dia tersenyum padaku. Senyum itu, meski terlihat rapuh tapi begitu tulus. aku langsung memeluk tubuh nya erat-erat. Aku membenamkan wajah ku di bahunya dan tanpa bisa ku hindari air mata ku mengalir begitu saja ke bahunya. akhirnya Naruto bisa tersenyum lagi, meski hanya senyuman tipis tanpa tenaga. Ah, Naruto, aku benar-benar menyayangimu. Benar-benar sayang. Aku menyayangimu, benar-benar menyayangimu. Naruto, aku menyayangimu.

"Hey, Teme, kenapa menangis begitu. Kamu ingin aku mandi air mata ya?" candanya sambil menatap ku.

"Dobe!" umpatku mengangkat kepalaku dan mengusap air mata ku dengan cepat. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Air bening itu tetap mengalir mulus dari mataku. "uukhh, biar saja," ucapku memeluk tubuhnya jauh lebih erat. Aku membiarkan air itu membasahi kulit Naruto. Biarlah, hanya untuk kali ini.

Aku bisa merasakan sepasang tangan milik Naruto melingkar di pinggangngku dan jari-jarinya mengelus rambutku. Begitu lembut dan hangat, membuatku merasa jauh lebih tenang. "Sudah, jangan menangis lagi, Teme aku kan sudah tidak apa-apa." Ujarnya

Sampai tiba-tiba suara bel terdengar. Aku begitu berat untuk meninggalkan Naruto tapi mungkin suatu hal penting menunggu di depan sana. "Um.. sepertinya aku harus keluar sebentar," ucapku bangkit dari dekapannya. Ukh, rasanya berat sekali.

"Tak apa, Teme. Aku tunggu." Ucapnya tersenyum.

Aku mengambilkan pakaian dari dalam lemari dan membantu Naruto memakainya. Aku benar-benar berubah ya? Tak apa, demi sahabatku.

"Naruto, aku pergi sebentar, aku janji tidak akan lama" ucapku mengecup dahi Naruto dan menyelimutinya. Aku pun pergi membukakan pintu.

Mataku nyaris keluar dari tempatnya saat melihat sosok jangkung dengan rambut panjang kecoklatan berdiri di depanku. Wajahnya terlihat sedih dan menyesal tapi tatapan seperti itu malah membuatku muak. Amarah menguasaiku dan aku menatapnya dengan tatapan benci. Kau memancing amarahku, Hyuga.

"Pergi kau! Naruto membencimu! Dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan mu lagi!" ucapku mengacungkan jari ku padanya. "Atau aku akan mengebiri mu!" ucapku terdengar seperti geraman. Aku begitu yakin, tak ada sedikitpun rasa takut di hati ku. tubuhku serasa begitu ringan dan seperti bernafsu untuk menyiksanya.

Wajahnya berubah takut, dan aku ingin mencincang wajah menjijikkan itu. "Tapi Sasuke, aku ingin minta maaf pada Naruto, aku benar-benar di luar kendali saat itu, ku mohon Sasuke" ucapnya memohon pada ku. tapi aku tidak akan mengabulkannya.

"Kau hanya bajingan tengik! Kau hanya menginginkan tubuhnya! Kau pantas ku bunuh! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Naruto melihatmu lagi! sekarang pergi!" ucapku menggeram keras dan berteriak.

Hyuga terhormat itu berlutut di kakiku. Dia nyaris mencium kakiku. Aku menendang kepalanya dengan cepat, tanpa ragu. Hyuga itu tidak melawan sedikitpun. Dia kembali ke posisi berlututnya di depanku. Minta dibunuh sepertinya?!

"Tendanglah aku, siksalah aku sepuasmu Sasuke, bunuh aku jika kau ingin! Tapi ku mohon pertemukan aku dengan Naruto, aku benar-benar mencintainya" ucapku menatapku dengan tatapan memohon. Aku tidak peduli. Rasa belas kasihan ku mati melihat orang yang telah melukai perasaan sahabatku. Cinta! Cinta! apa yang kau tau tentang cinta! Cinta burung pada sarangnya?!

"Aku tidak akan pernah puas, Hyuga, sampai kamu membusuk pun aku tidak akan puas. Pergilah! Atau aku akan membuatmu benar-benar menyesal" ucapku menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Dan sekali lagi menendang kepalanya sampai tubuhnya oleng ke samping dan terluka. Tapi luka itu belum seberapa jika di bandingkan dengan luka yang diberikannya pada Naruto!

"Ta..tapi Sasuke-"

Aku menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Aku benar-benar muak melihatnya. aku membenci orang yang telah membuat Naruto menangis, aku benci orang yang telah membuat Naruto kehilangan senyumannya. Dan aku sangat membenci orang yang telah berpura-pura mencintai Naruto. Dia melakukannya hanya untuk mendapatkan tubuh Naruto. Aku yakin itu.

Aku kembali ke kamar tapi aku melihat Naruto berdiri di dekat pintu. Naruto menatapku dengan tatapan sedih dan rapuh. Shit! Senyum Naruto hilang! Kenapa tidak ku bunuh saja dia tadi! Wajahnya yang terlihat begitu menawan kini ternodai rasa sakit dan sedih yang di timbulkan oleh makhluk terkutuk itu.

"Apa itu Neji?" tanyanya menatap mataku meminta jawaban.

Aku tak bisa berbohong padanya, aku terdiam dan menunduk. Aku tahu Naruto mencintai Neji, bahkan rasa cintanya pada Neji melebihi rasa itu pada diriku.

Naruto mendekapku. Aku tak bisa mempercayai ini. aku telah mengusir orang yang dia cintai tapi dia masih ingin memelukku.

"Terima kasih Sasuke, jika kamu tidak mengusirnya aku tidak akan bisa melupakannya." ucapnya lembut di telingaku. Lalu mengecup pipiku.

Aku yakin Naruto masih terluka tapi jika dia sudah bisa berkata seperti itu berarti Naruto siap untuk mengusir Neji dari hidupnya. Sekarang, aku tinggal membuatnya ceria seperti biasanya. Dan Naruto akan kembali seperti Naruto sebelum ini

Naruto membawaku berbaring ke ranjang dan dia mendekap pinggang kecilku. Mata kami bertatapan. Cahaya safir Naruto kembali pulih, dan aku ingin seluruh cahaya itu kembali dengan cepat ke sana.

"Perasaanku membaik karna mu, Sasuke" ucapnya membelai pipiku dengan lembut. Aku menahan tangannya agar tetap di pipiku. Aku ingin begitu dekat dengan Naruto. Aku ingin menjadi orang terdekat Naruto. Tubuh, maupun hatinya.

"Aku sahabatmu Naruto, aku tak ingin kamu bersedih" ucapku tersenyum tipis. Naruto pun tersenyum pada ku.

"Aku menyayangimu Sasuke, sungguh." Ucapnya tulus. Matanya menatapku semakin dalam. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan Naruto masuk kedalam tubuhku.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Naruto" ucapku merapatkan tubuh ku ketubuh Naruto.

Inilah kehangatan yang begitu ku sukai dari Naruto. Kehangatan yang tak kan pernah ku biarkan pergi dan hilang. Akan ku jaga sampai aku mati nanti.

Beberapa hari ini Naruto sudah bisa kembali bercanda dan masuk kuliah. Dia juga sudah sering jalan-jalan sekarang. Sepertinya dia sudah melupakan Neji. Hanya tinggal bekas luka di hatinya yang perlu ku sembuhkan. Dan aku yakin hanya aku yang bisa menyembuhkannya karna hanya aku yang menyayangi Naruto seperti ini.

Malam ini aku pulang lebih larut dari yakin Naruto sudah tidur atau sedang menonton televisi sekarang. Dia bisa puas melakukan apapun jika aku tidak ada dan akhirnya akulah yang akan bekerja sendiri membereskan rumah. Tapi aku senang, karna itu berarti Naruto sudah pulih.

"Naruto?" ucapku membuka sepatu ku dan meletakknnya di rak sepatu. Aku mencari-cari Naruto yag biasanya menimbulkan suara gaduh tapi sekarang malah tdak ada sama sekali.

Naruto tidak menjawabku. Rasa khawatir mulai menghantuiku. Aku buru-buru masuk kedalam rumah dan mencari-cari Naruto. Dimana dia? Aku yakin Naruto sudah ada di rumah sekarng tapi dia di mana?

"Aku di kamar Sasuke!" suara khas Naruto terdengar jelas aku langsung masuk ke kamar.

Pemandangan pertama yang kulihat adalah sosok Naruto yang sedang menyapu lantai kamar dengan kain yang menutup rambutnya. Aku nyaris tak percaya jika Naruto melakukan ini.

"Na..Naruto?, kamu bersih-bersih sendiri? Tanpa perintah?" tanya ku sedikit tak percaya. Mana mungkin si pemalas Naruto bersikap 'aneh' seperti ini.

"Jangan berfikir begitu, Teme. Aku kan melakukan ini sebagai ucapan terimakasihku karna sudah menghiburku" ucapnya tersenyum lebar tapi masih menunjukkan ekspresi sebal.

"Itu tidak perlu, Dobe, aku kan sahabatmu" ucapku menghampirinya dan tiba-tiba Naruto mencium pipiku.

Wajah ku langsung memerah. Jarang-jarang Naruto melakukan itu padaku. Biasanya aku yang menciumnya. Bukan sebalikya.

"Hahahaha, wajahmu manis sekali Teme, hahaha, baru kali ini seorang Uchiha blushing!" ucapnya tertawa puas. Cahaya dari mata safirnya kembali dan begitu cerah.

"Jangan menertawakan ku begitu! Dasar Baka Dobe" ucapku menepuk-nepuk pipiku agar merahnya berkurang tapi malah pipiku yang sakit.

Naruto menahan tangan ku dan mengelus pipi ku dengan lembut. "Sudah-sudah, biarkan sajamerah begitu. Kamu jadi manis lho Teme, jika aku semut aku sudah membawamu kesarangku dan memakanmu sendiri tanpa berbagi dengan ratu."

"huh, Dobe!"

"Memanya aku kenapa Teme sayang?" tanyanya menggodaku dan seperti memojokkanku. Matanya menatap mataku dengan intens. Aku bahkan sampai tidak bisa berkedip.

"K..kau menyebalkaaannn!"ucapnya dan tiba-tiba sesuatu yang kenyal menempel di bibirku. Aku menutup mata karna kaget. Saat aku membuka mata ku yang kulihat adalah mata safir yang sedikit tertutup tapi cahanya sama sekali tidak berkurang. Yang membuatku agak syok adalah saat merasakn benda kenyal itu adalah bibir. Ya, bibir Naruto.

Pelan-pelan matanya menutup dan membawa ku untuk menikmati ciuman ini. dengan agak ragu aku juga menutup mataku. Menikmati rasa hangat dan lembut dari bibir Naruto yang menmpel di bibirku. Aku bisa merasakan rasa sayang yang tulus mengalir di dalam tubuhku. Aku benar-benar menyukainya dan tak ingin melepaskannya.

Aku agak kecewa saat Naruto melepaskan ciuman lembutnya itu. Aku menatap matanya seperti menuntut kembali ciuman itu. Tapi Naruto malah menangkup pipiku.

"Aku menyayangimu Sasuke, sangat menyayangimu. Kau jauh lebih berarti dari pada bajingan itu di hatiku" ucapnya tersenyum padaku. Begitu hangat dan menyenangkan.

"Aku juga menyayangimu Naruto, biarkan dia mengejar-ngejarmu. Jangan tanggapi dia. Lihat saja aku, aku yang tidak akan pernah menyakitimu." Ucapku tulus dan menatap mata safir itu dengan mata hitam ku.

"Baiklah, Teme Sayang" ucap Naruto kembali memulai ciuman itu.

Bibir kami kembali menyatu seperti jiwa kami yang tidak ingin terpisah. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya kembali disakiti. Aku akan menjaga cahaya ku, Naruto ku. bahkan meski itu menyangkut nyawaku.

Pagi ini kami pergi ke kampus bersama. Pagi ini benar-benar cerah dan sepertinya berpengaruh dengan Naruto. Tumben sekali Naaruto semangat pergi ke kampus. Biasanya dia akan mengulur waktu sebanyak mungkin agar terlambat. Tapi tak apalah. Dari pada dia malas terus. Lebih baik begini kan?

Selama di perjalanan Naruto menggenggam tanganku bahkan merangkul bahuku tanpa canggung. Bahkan tetap begitu sampai masuk ke gedung kampus. Tak sedikit mahasiswa bahkan karyawan kampus yang menatap kami dengan tatapan aneh.

Sakura, si gadis tukang gosip menghampiri kami bersama Sai, kekasihnya. "Apa kalian lesbian? Maksudku, apa kalian pacaran?" tanyanya dengan tatapan menghina. Wajar memang karna hubungan sesama jenis memang masih asing di sini.

"Tentu saja tidak, Sakura. Kami hanya bersahabat," jawab Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan membawaku berjalan lagi meninggalkan Sakura yang terlihat bingung.

Ah, benar juga. Jika kalian bertanya tentang hubungan kami, jawabanya adalah sahabat. Hanya saja rasa sayang diantara kami jauh melebihi rasa sayang sepasang kekasih.

**THE END**

Akhirnya selesai jugaa,, hehehehe, bagaimana hasilnya? kurang memuaskan? dan apa terasa aneh? hehehe maaf, aku bikinnya udah dari berbulan-bulan lalu tapi baru selesai sekarang.

O iya, tentang NaruSasu yang jadi cewe itu buat menyesuaikan sama ceritanya, kan agak aneh kalau NaruSasu dibikin cengeng gitu. begitu pula dengan OOC nya. buat menyesuaikan dengan cerita.

Aku yakin banyak kesalahan-kesalahan disana mohon dimaklumi ya.. karna itu juga aku minta review, kritik, saran, bahkan flame. aku siap nerimanya. hehehe.

Ngomong-ngomong, bentar lagi aku UN mohon doanya ya, biar ujianku lancar dan nilaiku memuaskan.

Sekali lagi.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**(n_n)**


End file.
